Trapped
by rocaw
Summary: Batman knows there are all sorts of traps. Some you set up, some you fall into. BMCW oneshot.


Title: Trapped  
Characters: Batman/Catwoman, Nightwing, Robin  
Disclaimer: DC and WB own.

* * *

There were more comfortable places she could imagine being in, of course, but Catwoman laughed a little anyway. Despite the current situation, she was in a good mood. Make that a _great_ mood.

"Told you this would happen..." she said, her sing-song voice irritating him all the more. Honestly, it's why she did it.

Batman ignored the laughter in her voice. However, she was right, she had told him. Right before she kissed him and jumped off the rooftop. He tried not to recall the sensation of her lips against his…

Besides, he couldn't very well trust her, could he? Not after everything.

"By the way, is _this_…" she knocked on the metal wall she was leaning against, "…your idea of _helping_?"

She'd only been back in Gotham a few weeks. In that time, she'd helped _him_ on more than one occasion. She saved him from Joker and Harley one night, only to break into a museum the next. Then, when Robin had been held hostage by Two-Face, Selina found the hideout and got Robin out safely. She'd even given Batgirl a hand with a roomful of crooks. Nightwing suggested maybe Selina had changed, Batman wasn't too sure. She didn't explain her reasons and he didn't ask.

Still, before all that, she'd made off with half of the cat-worshipping cult's possessions. Batman had not forgotten.

"No," he replied, "_You_ don't need _my_ help, remember?" She'd said as much then.

"Hmm," she made a sound. It didn't sound like she was at all amused. That made him smirk. With the darkness between them, he felt comfortable enough to do that.

Catwoman stood up and he assumed it was to help him find a way out. In these narrow types of shipping containment units, the air supply would run out after only a few hours. The quicker they got out, the better. The problem was he could not find anything to use to their advantage. Not a crack, not a dent, nothing.

"There was a door here, wasn't there?" she said, more to herself than to him. There had to be. How else did they get stuck in there in the first place? Without making a sound, she moved to his side.

Evidently, she wasn't worried about getting out. There were other things on her mind. She stood facing him. He could feel her breath along his jaw, but he would not get distracted. He continued searching for a way out until she moved closer and he inhaled sharply.

"That's _not_ a door handle, Selina." The reproach was clear in his voice.

"I'm counting on it," she replied and even though it was completely dark, he could practically _see_ her smile.

"Selina," he removed her hands and took a step back, "That's not helping."

"It is, actually," she inched closer, "It'll help pass the time." His muscles tensed under her fingertips. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?" she asked, "You. Me. Stuck somewhere just like this…" her hands travelled up along his chest, "Hot and sweaty and so _close_…"

He would not give in. He would _not_ give in.

"No one's looking…" she whispered, bringing them closer together and brushing her lips against his.

He would not give in, but that didn't mean he'd never wondered about it. He had. Many times, in fact. And given the trouble that had a tendency to follow her, he's amazed it took so long to happen.

There were different scenarios he envisioned. Sometimes he imagined himself acting foolish and giving in without hesitation. Others, he stayed in control and pushed her away, regretting it almost instantly. But there were times — a precious few — when he thought it _possible. _Without guilt, without needing to apologize for it. He would take his time, savor every caress, memorize every soft curve.

"It's just you and me… _Alone_…"

The darkness made it easier to decide. His hand found her waist, securing her tight against him.

"Selina…" he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Her response was immediate, hungry. She might have purred, but the sound was drowned out by the loud groan of the containment unit door being hauled open.

Had it still been daylight, the sudden flash of light would have been blinding, but the night outside gave them the opportunity to adjust their sight quickly.

"And, here, we were _worried_…" Robin mumbled.

Nightwing smiled. "We're not interrupting, are we?" he asked.

Catwoman and Batman replied at the same time.

"Yes," she crossed her arms in irritation.

"What took you?" Batman replied unfazed.

"Oh, nothing," Nightwing shrugged, moving aside to let Batman pass, "Just beating up henchmen, threatening bad guys, getting the necessary info to _find_ you."

"You know, the usual," Robin added.

Batman ignored the last comment. "It shouldn't have taken so long," he said. And before anyone had a chance to reproach, added, "You should head back."

Nightwing was smiling unabashedly, "Sure thing," he grinned, knowing why Batman wanted them gone, "C'mon, Robin."

"Wait," Robin turned to Batman, "You're not coming?"

Batman looked at the young boy wishing he could explain. "I'm right behind you."

"You're welcome, by the way," Nightwing said before disappearing from the docks.

Catwoman watched the boys swing away, then turned to Batman, "Another time perhaps," she said.

"Catwoman, wait."

She stopped, expecting the usual. A "stay out of trouble" or one of her favorites, "I'll be watching you." Instead, Batman kissed her.

…

Hidden only a few feet away, Nightwing smiled victoriously. "Pay up, Boy Wonder."

"_Man_…" Robin groaned. Babs had warned him never to take any of Dick's bets when it came to Batman and Catwoman. "Here," he handed over the keys to his newly built Redbird. He hadn't even had a chance to drive it yet. Not even in the cave. "Hey, how about double or nothing?"

Dick shook his head and laughed. "Nope."

"Come _on_! Two out of three?"

…

"Whoa, there," Catwoman smiled, "Slow down."

Batman stepped back. "It had to be convincing," he explained.

"Uh-huh, sure," she teased, "Tell me again, why couldn't you simply _take_ the keys away?"

Batman frowned, "I promised Robin he could drive his car once he finished building it to my strict specifications."

"And?"

Batman's frown deepened. "It was supposed to take him two _years_, not two months."


End file.
